Like Mother, Like Daughter
by oy with the poodles already
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP: what if rory didn't stop things with Jess at Kyle's party? Rory might follow in her mother's footsteps, but will Jess follow in his Father's?RandJ
1. Contradicting Thoughts

A/N: Hey! This is my very first Fan Fiction...EVER!! But don't let this scare you because I need someone to give me a chance. =). I have been working on this story for quite sometime now and I have been working very hard. I re-edit about a hundred times before I'm happy with things. I try to really work on the witty dialogue that is Gilmore Girls. I welcome reviews good or bad, I'm not perfect so I love to have advice on what you guys think. So on with this story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Contradicting Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this first scene which I took out of the episode "Keg Max". That's where my story leads off of. All belong to Amy Sherman Palladino and everyone else that partakes in the making of this amazing show.  
  
"There you are!" Rory said, relieved at the fact that Jess hadn't just left the party without her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I've been looking all over for you." Rory had been irritated that Jess left her alone. She didn't want to say anything though, he seemed distant and upset the whole night  
  
"Just got tired of everything down there." Jess was happy that Rory finally noticed he was gone. He just wanted her to be next to him, to have her comfort. He had too many stressful things on his mind to deal with anybody else.  
  
Rory shut the door and locked it as she saw Jess stand up, thinking that maybe he would talk to her about what had been troubling him all day. They would need privacy for that. "Are we allowed to be up here, I mean, Kyle was kinda discouraging it."  
  
"When you have a party, you get what you get." He saw her smile, which eased his mind a little. She always could do that with such a small a thing as smiling.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Rory knew something was on his mind. She reached up and cupped is face. "Sad boy, what's wrong?" He shook his head figuring Rory would let it go, but Rory knew him better than that. Something was wrong. "You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something did." She knew he didn't want to talk about it, he never wanted to talk about his problems, but Rory couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Come on, tell me."  
  
He leaned in and gave her a light kiss. He just didn't want to talk about it, not now.  
  
She bit her lips savoring the taste of his. "You're not tired of me are you?" She said teasingly.  
  
He replied with a kiss that had more passion than the one before to reassure her that wasn't it.  
  
"That's a pretty good answer." She smiled satisfied that she wasn't part of his troubles. But she still worried about him. As she opened her mouth to say something, Jess caught her words with his lips. He just didn't want to talk, and he hoped that Rory got his message.  
  
He rested his forehead on hers to look in her eyes, 'I think she got the message' he thought to himself. They both moved in, closing the space between them. Jess' hands moved along her back and pulled her in closer. She felt his masculine hands holding her, loving her and her delicate legs could no longer hold up. Her arms, all the while, around his neck to support herself. She ran her hands through his hair and felt his supple lips envelop hers. They inched towards the bed and Jess gently lowered her down on her back. He slowly lifted her shirt off and took in her beauty. Sometimes it blew his mind away how beautiful she was. He left soft kisses down her neck, down her chest, and he finally came to her stomach and rested his head on her. He looked up at her and scanned down her body as he started unbuckling her belt and before removing her jeans, he lovingly kissed her plump lips.  
  
Rory never felt this kind of happiness. She let him know this by unclasping her bra and giving him a smirk. She started unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his chiseled chest and abs. She loved that about him, he was a lot more fit than Dean .  
  
"What?" she had to know why he wouldn't stop looking into her eyes.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" She gave him a smile and watched  
  
as Jess proceeded. Unconsciously, Rory's mind went elsewhere...  
  
Rory knew that right now she should be doing a pro-con list in her head of what was about to happen or even thinking about how she promised her mom she would tell her when she was going to have sex, but that wasn't happening. She felt so guilty. Then she realized who's lips were on her stomach, who's body was on top of hers, who's hand was exploring her body, Jess. All her previous thoughts disappeared and now a feeling of ecstacy [take the actual meaning of this word into thought, not the drug. I'm not promoting drug use here...lol] replaced her guilt. She quickly stopped thinking about things and just did what felt right. She trusted Jess. She watched as he removed his pants and she forced herself not to think, just act. Because she wanted this, she had already thought about it. She had been thinking about it for the last week. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Jess. Rory was pulled out of her thoughts the second she felt Jess in her, with her, loving her. She knew at that moment that there was no one else that was going to feel this good to her. He could always satisfy her emotionally and now she can honestly say that he can do the same physically. She never felt so loved before.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around Jess and pulled him in, she never wanted him to leave her side. "Jess?"  
  
"What is it baby? Did I do something?" Jess questioned, nervously pulling away.  
  
"NO! Not at all. Don't stop Jess. Don't ever leave me."  
  
Jess held back tears as he kissed her closed eyes. He knew he had to tell her about the prom tickets, about all his lies, about not graduating, about his thoughts of leaving Stars Hollow. He didn't want to deal with telling Luke the bad news of not graduating. He would be devastated and would lecture for hours. Jess just wanted to run, run away from the hell he put himself in. He was distracted by his thoughts...  
  
"JESS! Promise me you'll never leave me." She searched his eyes for that promise. Why wouldn't he say anything?  
  
"Baby, that'll never happen." Rory reached up with a big smile on her face and kissed him passionately.  
  
He was lying through his teeth. How could he bring the pain that was forthcoming? He had to leave and he knew Rory would never go with him. She had too many things going for her here.  
  
They both feel asleep with thoughts jumping around in their heads. Rory slept peacefully knowing that everything was ok with Jess, knowing that he would never love anyone else, and knowing that he would never leave her. Jess, however, laid there all night thinking about how the hell he was ever going to leave the girl that slept beside him, but he had no choice. He had to leave to straighten out his life, to start fresh. He had to tell her as soon as possible, no exceptions. Jess already had to break the promise he just made so he couldn't let his thoughts go unheard any longer.  
  
A/N; Sooooooo......what do ya think?? Please review. I really need to know if you guys like it so if you do I can keep writing. I was a little hesitant on whether this would turn out good or not. So just let me know your thoughts on this first chapter. Review!!!!!! =) 


	2. Tights and Tutus

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I got one about the rating issue. Yes I know the first chapter was a little much but I promise it's the ONLY chapter that has things like that. I'm not saying that there is no more romance chapters, just no more like the first one. I just really needed to clarify what happened in the first chapter because it's an important part of the story. The rest of the story is mostly drama not so much of the romance I displayed in chapter 1. Okie dokie?? One question to the reviewer that said things about not accepting anonymous reviews...how do I change that?? Sorry I'm new to this..=) On with Chapter 2..  
  
Chapter 2: Tights and Tutus  
  
"Ah, what the hell?" Rory awoke to the glaring sun shining directly in her eyes, and she suddenly noticed the figure still sleeping beside her. She noticed his mouth open and his drooling. She couldn't help but laugh. "That'll be a nice present to leave on Kyle's pillow.....Kyle's pillow!!??" Rory came back to reality as she took in her surroundings. They were still at Kyle's house. They had to get out of there. Luckily, Kyle had crashed on the couch from the night before. Rory shook his body to wake him up, "Jess...JESS!!"  
  
"What..what!? Luke, you're a big boy, handle the damn diner yourself..." Jess rolled over ignoring the irritating voice.  
  
"Jess! Wake up, we have to get out of here!" Rory screamed irritated that he wasn't clicking into reality.  
  
Jess realized it wasn't his uncle, the voice being a little too feminine. "Rory?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Jess. Come on and get dressed, we gotta leave before Kyle wakes up!"  
  
Jess quickly was out of the bed, only in boxers. He noticed Rory's eyes lingering on his body. He smirked at the sudden ego boost he got from it. "You like?"  
  
"Well if I didn't than I really don't think I would have done that last night with you." She paused for a minute. "Unless, of course, you had an entire EVIL PLAN last night and had my punch spiked and everything..." Rory laughed to herself as Jess stared at her. She loved confusing him with her crazy banter. "((gasp)) You spawn of Satan, you! It was all an elaborate way to get me into bed!" She pointed at him accusingly. Jess couldn't help but laugh. "Jess Mariano, I'm extremely disappointed in you! What would your uncle say of such behavior..tsk tsk." Still laughing, Jess sauntered over to her and pulled her in close. She looked deep in his eyes. "Yup, just as I suspected. Those are glints of fire in your eyes, young man"  
  
"Boy, you really are your mother's daughter, huh?" "Yes I believe that would make a lot of sense, considering my coffee addiction and pointless rambling... Yes I would have to say you are correct on that notion." she said with a smirk.  
  
"You never stop with the rambling do you?" Rory shook her head with a teasing look on her face. "Well then," Jess continued, "I guess I'll just have to find a way to shut you up," He crushed his lips on hers before she could voice her come-back. He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Well my boy, I must admit I am speechless. Good work! You deserve a treat." She brushed her lips past his cheek and traced his lips with her tongue. Before he could deepen the kiss...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They both jumped back from each other at the loud sound. Both of their hearts were pounding at who it was that made it. The parents were still on vacation and Kyle was asleep, so they thought. Rory and Jess inched to the door. Ironically, they relaxed at the sound of Kyle vomiting from being hammered from the night before. Most people would be disgusted, but that meant that Kyle was probably in the bathroom which was far from the exit. The crash was Kyle knocking over a vase on the way to the bathroom. They had a chance of escaping unnoticed. They quickly finished dressing so they could make it out the door before Kyle finished and went up stairs.  
  
Rory couldn't help but giggle. She felt like some criminal sneaking past the cops that were looking for her.  
  
"Shhh!! Rory you're gonna get us caught..." They made it to the door. 'Yes we made it!' Rory thought to herself.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!!!??"  
  
'Damn!!' she thought to herself again. She stood there waiting to see Kyle walk out behind the wall that separated the couple from Kyle. Man 'o' man! She did NOT want to explain this to her mother--  
  
Rory was cut off by her thoughts when Jess yanked her arm in his direction and before she knew it they were hulling ass down the streets of Stars Hollow. She laughed to herself, forgetting that Jess was probably a master at escaping these kind of situations. They ran past Luke's, past the gazebo, and kept running finally having the Gilmore house in sight. 'Yay! We got out! Thanks to my sexy boyfriend's sly skills' She winked at him and he did the same to her. Both of them started to laugh hysterically about their morning "escapade." *************************************** Two minutes earlier at Luke's Diner  
  
RING  
  
Lorelei walked into Luke's rather earlier than usual. She couldn't get any sleep last night with Rory not getting back. Rory had called her, but what kind of a message was, "Hey Mom, I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm okay so don't worry. I'll talk to you later." She stayed up for the majority of the night thinking about all the possible places she could be right now. What was so important that she couldn't come home!?  
  
"Luke-" Lorelei was cut off short as she turned around to see two, probably drunken, teens racing across Luke's. She could have sworn that girl looked just like Rory...ugh. She was still half asleep and seeing things. She needed her morning dosage of caffeine. She laughed at the sight of the two inexperienced teens that thought they could make it through a town like Stars Hollow unnoticed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Luke asked confused.  
  
"Oh, just two reckless kids running around outside."  
  
"Bring back any memories?"  
  
"Excuse you! I resent that, " Lorelei paused as she looked at Luke's who- are-you-kidding expression. "Fine, it did bring back some...yup, those were the good ole days."  
  
Luke shook his head with a half smile on his face, "Aren't you supposed to be setting good examples? You know so Rory doesn't do the same?"  
  
Lorelei recalled how much that girl looked like Rory. Could it have been her? She pushed those thoughts out of her head. Rory was a good girl, but then again, she still hadn't called her this morning. She realized Luke was waiting for an answer. "All these years you have known me and you still don't know the answer to that? I'm thoroughly appalled at you."  
  
"Yeah well, I try to erase any insane years of my life, most of them being with you." Luke said with a confident expression.  
  
"Aww...Luke, I'm flattered. You're just a doll."  
  
Ignoring her comment, "And then of course there was that one insane year of the great age of 16 when...uhh nevermind" He quickly stopped as he realized what he was about to tell the infamous Lorelei.  
  
"Ooo!! Luke has a secret! Spill it bucko."  
  
"Drink your coffee and shut up," he hastily said, trying to avoid the subject, but he knew Lorelei would never give it up now. Him and his big mouth. He persisted to try and escape. Right before he could make an exit to the stock room she threw in a good point.  
  
"Hmmm...you said 16?? So you were in highschool and you went to Stars Hollow High. You know, I could easily find out this little secret from a little, well actually, not so little, women named Miss. Patty. Oh and I'm almost positive that she'll have her own twist on this story you seem to be hiding." She laughed knowing he wasn't going anywhere. "So, you were saying?"  
  
"Aw geez," Luke would rather tell her himself then have Miss.Patty tell her, "well sophomore year I got into some...trouble. As punishment along with my suspension I had to star in some stupid ballet the school had going on. But I swear Lorelei, if you tell a single soul I'll call Taylor myself and tell him that it was you who teepee'd Doose's and in addition to that....NO MORE COFFEE!!"  
  
Lorelei gasped at his cruel threat, "You wouldn't!" But of course she knew he would do just that. He had her by puppet strings and she couldn't cut herself loose. "Alright! Fine. You're evil." Lorelei pictured Luke prancing around in a tutu on stage and started laughing till her eyes watered. Luke looked at her warningly, "Oh come on! I can't laugh either? You gotta admit, you in tights and a tutu is one funny sight. Aww...what I wouldn't give for pictures of that." She smiled at Luke sincerely to give him a chance to have some dignity.  
  
"Yeah well, just keep your mouth shut and drink your coffee...oh and there wasn't a tutu," Before Luke walked to the back room, he was stopped by Lorelei. Thoughts of where Rory was rushed back to her head.  
  
"Hey Luke, did Jess get back last night from Kyle's party?"  
  
"Well, I went to sleep around 10:30 yesterday and he told me he would be back late so I didn't wait up for him. He also told me he had to go early this morning, has the morning shift at Walmart today, so I didn't see him this morning. He is probably there right now, why do you ask?"  
  
Lorelei's head was racing with a million thoughts of Rory with Jess. But then it hit her that Jess would never want to risk losing his job at Walmart, he wouldn't just skip his shift, would he? "Oh, no reason."  
  
***********************************  
  
Jess had left Rory before they reached her house incase Lorelei was there and he was already on his way to Luke's. Hopefully Luke hadn't noticed his absence, he usually didn't. "Ah shit!" He suddenly remembered his morning shift at Walmart, and started to head the other way to work. At least Luke wouldn't be suspicious if he did see Jess was gone since he had already told him about working this morning.  
  
Rory went to her mother's room finding no one sleeping in it. She turned around to check the kitchen downstairs. "Mom?" She saw a note on the kitchen table that read  
  
Hey Ror,  
  
I went to Luke's early today, oh and don't think you're getting away scotch free. In the famous words of Desi Arnez, "Lucy, you got some splainin' to do!" Don't take your sweet ass time, haha. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love Mom  
  
Rory nervously started thinking of what she could tell her mom because she didn't have the guts to tell her the truth. Especially in public, at Luke's. She rushed to the phone and started dialing frantically.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lane! I need your help."  
  
"What is it Rory? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, well sort of, yes. Uhh, ok if anybody asks, I was at your house last night. I left the party with you and spent the night there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but where exactly were you?" Lane asked confused.  
  
"Um, with Jess," Rory paused as she heard Lane stop short of breath, "Ok Lane breath, I promise I will explain every detail later, but right now I have to get to Luke's. My mom is there waiting for me and, well, I kinda have do some explaining to her as well. Except I'm not telling the truth. Hence the reason why I asked you to say that I was with you, ok?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Lane! Come on work with me here," Rory began worrying whether Lane would let her go with no answers.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was in a state of shock. Yeah sure. Don't worry about it. Your safe."  
  
"Thank you so much, I owe you," Rory hung up and immediately made it over to Luke's.  
  
*********************************  
  
RING  
  
Rory casually walked into Luke's thinking that her mom wouldn't suspect anything different about her. Lorelei turned around and met her eyes.  
  
"Hey! There's my little girl who's angelic characteristics were hopefully not affected by last night." She saw Rory laugh nervously.  
  
"Haha, good one mom!" She plastered a cheesy smile on her face. Lying about this was going to be hard. "Luke? Coffee please."  
  
"Haha! I don't think so, no coffee until you tell mommy where you were," Lorelei said as she held up her hand to Luke's coffee pot, pushing it away.  
  
"Geez, Mom. It's nice to know that you trust me so much," Rory replied giving her mother an oh so fake hurt look, "Listen, Lane had a bad night and I promised her that I would spend the night so she could talk to me, happy?" Rory was surprised how easily the lie came out.  
  
Lorelei looked at her to make sure it was the truth. To her surprise, Rory kept her composure and Lorelei finally was satisfied with things and just let it go. "All right, I'll accept that for now. Luke, I think she can have her coffee now." '  
  
'Rory had gotten better at lying' Lorelei thought to herself. Nevertheless, she knew all too well that it was a lie, but she would bug her about it later when not so many people were around. They would rent a movie tonight and she could pry then.  
  
Rory was nervous at what her mom meant by "for now." She knew it wouldn't be this easy. At least she had time to put together how she was going to tell her.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I can't believe you rented 'West Side Story'. We've seen it a million times," Rory complained for the fifth time on their way home.  
  
"Well, what can I say. I'm in the mood for watching boys with greasy hair duke it out by dancing around with pocket knives," Lorelei smiled and put her arm around Rory as they walked up the steps to their porch. Lorelei unlocked the door, put down her stuff, and began singing 'Maria.' She started laughing as her daughter cringed at her voice. "Oh come on, sing along little one!"  
  
"Mom, just put the stinkin' video in," her mom gave her a smile and Rory went to her room to put on some pajamas because she knew that this was going to be a long night. The phone rang and Rory answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Jess softly said.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess. How was your day?"  
  
"It was good actually. Luke didn't give me any trouble. I don't even think he realized I was gone the whole night," he laughed thankful for how things worked out.  
  
"Haha, that's cool. Lucky you, I think my mom is preparing her interrogation as we speak. It should be interesting."  
  
"Oh great, are you going to be okay? Need me to talk to her or anything?"  
  
"Umm...no offense but I think that would be a bad idea. You might make things worse, and you know how my mom's temper is. She'll be upset and crazy at first but after a while she'll be fine. So you might not want to be around for the first day or two. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me know how it goes." Jess sighed with relief. He did NOT want to be in any contact with that woman when she found out that Rory's first time was with him, and last night. But he offered just to be supportive. He would do anything for Rory.  
  
"Promise," Rory was relieved that he was ok with not being around. She really needed him to cooperate and he was doing just that.  
  
"Alright well I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, bye Jess." She hung up and walked back to the living room.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Lorelei asked. She didn't need to ask though, She knew it was Jess by the sudden nervousness in Rory's composure.  
  
"Umm...Jess. He was just seeing how my day was," Rory said, hoping that Lorelei would wait just a little longer before the questioning began. Rory put the tape in and pressed play. Then came the question Rory was avoiding all day.  
  
"So, how was the party last night?"  
  
Rory hesitated, "It was ok. Lane's band was great, but that was probably the only plus side to it." She waited for her mom's reply.  
  
"Huh, I see," Lorelei took a pause to review how she planned the conversation. She proceeded, " Ok you and I both know I'm bad at small talk, so let's just cut the bull and get right to the point. Where were you after the party? And don't give me that thing you call a good cover up, about being at Lane's."  
  
Rory was taken aback by her mother's abrupt and aggressive way of asking about it. She collected herself to try to answer, but she opened her mouth and nothing came out.  
  
"Come on, Rory. I'm your mother. Hell, I'm more than just your mother, I'm your best friend and you know I love you. I just need to know the truth," Rory still couldn't get enough courage to say anything, "If you tell me, I promise to tell you Luke's huge secret!! Here's a hint; it has to do with tights and tutus." This brought a smile to Rory and she finally began to relax. 'Ha! And they say bribery is no way to raise your children.' Lorelei thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, well for one thing, the thing about being at Lane's house is a lie."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that. You suck at lying." Lorelei gave her daughter a comforting smile. Lorelei's palms began sweating, realizing that this could be her worst nightmare of news from her daughter. She stopped herself from jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Yeah, well the band had just finished performing and the party was starting to get boring..."  
  
A/N: Sorry but I had to leave a cliffhanger, it's always more fun that way! LOL I know that this chapter didn't have anything about Jess and his school problems or talking to Rory about anything, but that's coming up. This chapter focused on Rory and her mom and how she was taking things. The next chapter will answer all the questions that you guys probably have. This chapter was kind of a set up for the next one. Anyway...please review!! I'd say give the next chapter about four more days to be up, but I'm not promising anything...REVIEW!!! =) Ask any questions you have so I make sure to clear things up for you in the next chapter. 


	3. Talking Things Out

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. There are a lot of serious conversations in this chapter so I had to take my time and hit the specifics, make sure everything was just right. Just a little forewarning: I haven't watched West Side Story in a while, and I'm pretty sure that the group is called The Sharks, but if I'm wrong I'm sorry. You'll see what I mean when you finish this chapter. LOL Here is chapter 3...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I just like to write about it. Oh and I don't own West Side Story either.  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
"Come on, Rory. I'm your mother. Hell, I'm more than just your mother, I'm your best friend and you know I love you. I just need to know the truth," Rory still couldn't get enough courage to say anything, "If you tell me, I promise to tell you Luke's huge secret! Here's a hint; it has to do with tights and tutus." This brought a smile to Rory and she finally began to relax. 'Ha! And they say bribery is no way to raise your children.' Lorelei thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, well for one thing, the thing about being at Lane's house is a lie."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that. You suck at lying." Lorelei gave her daughter a comforting smile. Lorelei's palms began sweating, realizing that this could be her worst nightmare of news from her daughter. She stopped herself from jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Yeah, well the band had just finished performing and the party was starting to get boring..."  
  
Chapter 3- Talking Things Out  
  
"...and I knew something was wrong with Jess, he was acting very distant the whole night. He just wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"Uh huh...then what happened?"  
  
"Ok, Mom you have to promise not to blow up at me. Just listen to me and remember how it was like being my age ok?"  
  
Lorelei let out a nervous chuckle, "Rory...honey. Mommy's waiting and you know how much she hates that, ok?" Lorelei was getting impatient with her daughter.  
  
"I went looking for Jess to make sure he was doing okay and I found him upstairs...in Kyle's bedroom," Rory knew that her mother's eyes were widening, but she couldn't tell her with eye contact. She kept her head down as she continued, "I finally thought we could talk about what was on his mind, but then, " Rory took a pause to take a few deep breaths, "we started kissing. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to talk and I respected that. And we sorta kinda," Rory took a long pause, "Mom are you seriously going to make me say it!?" She let out an exasperated sigh, stood up and started pacing back and forth waiting for her mother to say something.  
  
"SORTA KINDA? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Rory!? I mean, it's either you did it or you didn't! But, I could easily make this like politics to get the specific truth out of you. You know, 'Did you have sexual relations with that man',..." She said with a deep voice and a pointing finger, trying to impersonate a politician. Lorelei realized Rory was not laughing so she wiped the smile off her face. She knew she was just rambling and trying to brush this off with a lame joke, like it was nothing. She was making no sense. Lorelei turned to look at her extremely confused daughter.  
  
"It's official, mom. You are clinically insane." Rory waited for her mother to pass through her state of shock.  
  
"Aw geez, Rory. I thought we had agreed that you were going to tell me before you did...that." Lorelei rubbed her temples to sooth herself. She couldn't yell at Rory for having sex at 17, it was too hypocritical of her. But she did have the right to be upset, Rory promised she would talk about it before it happened. She just had to stay calm.  
  
"I know, Mom. But I didn't even see it coming myself. I thought we were just going to talk. What did you expect me to do, say 'Jess get off of me, I have to call my mom'. Oh yeah, that's subtle...?" Rory said sarcastically  
  
Lorelei stood up plugging her ears and made noises like a child so she couldn't hear anything. "OK! New rule! You are not permitted to use phrases like 'off me', 'on me', etc. I do NOT need details or visuals."  
  
"Ugh, MOM!"  
  
Both of them plopped onto the couch as they let out sighs. They realized the movie was still playing, so they watched...  
  
**************************************  
  
Neither of them had said anything for several minutes, and Rory couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know that her mother had forgiven her. She wanted her to say something. As if on cue...  
  
"So, was he any good?"  
  
Rory was not expecting that, but it did put a smile on her face, "MOM! Gross," she looked in the corner of her eye to see her mother smiling at her, "not that's it's any of your business, but yes. He was 'GOOD'" Rory made quotation fingers as she said good. She shook her head at how much her mother loved to torture her and both of them returned to the movie.  
  
"Oh the school dance! This is my favorite part!" Rory shrieked with joy as she reached over to put up the volume.  
  
"I just though of something," Lorelei said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What?" She was worried what she was going to say. God knows what was going on in that head of hers.  
  
"Jess would totally fit in with The Sharks!!"  
  
Rory turned to the TV to see the resemblance her mother was talking about and she smiled widely. "Of course we would have to work on the whole dancing thing."  
  
"And the apparel."  
  
"Yes definitely the apparel. Jess wouldn't be caught dead dressing like Bernardo."  
  
Lorelei and Rory started laughing hysterically and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
Rory took out the tape and put it in its box. She looked back at her mother.  
  
"Wait, Mom, what was that secret of Luke's you were talking about earlier?" Lorelei rushed over to her daughter ready to spill the beans.  
  
As she listened to her mother tell her story, Rory couldn't help but feel a sense of relief; her mother had forgiven her.  
  
*********************************  
  
"JESS! This is the last time I'm telling you before coming upstairs. Get your little punk ass down here! It's Sunday morning rush and I need your help!" Jess groggily sat up and ran a hand through his morning-head hair.  
  
"Ugh, nasty. Dried gel..." he said with a disgusted look as he looked at his hand. He used every ounce of energy to get himself up, shower and get dressed.  
  
Luke was down in the diner finishing off with what he called the "Early Bird Rush."  
  
"Alright, Kirk, what can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have the double cheeseburger."  
  
"Kirk, it's 10:00 am, we don't serve lunch food until 11:30 am."  
  
"Alright then give me the... turkey sandwich."  
  
"I'm only going to say this one more time, got it!? Stop looking at the lunch section. It's breakfast!" Luke was irritated and uttered his next words with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, "So, once again, what can I get you?!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Talk about a short fuse. I guess I'll just have to settle for the chicken fingers with a side of ranch dressing," Kirk closed his menu and looked up to an unpleasant Luke.  
  
"KIRK! That is a lunch-" Luke stopped short and calmed down, "Ok so waffles it is!"  
  
"Uh, Luke I said chicken finger-" Luke made his way back to the counter. As if he wasn't angry enough, Jess still hadn't come down. He made his way to the stairs, pulled the curtain back and to his surprise found Jess coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's about time! Huh, what a coincidence that you come down AFTER the rush dies down. Hurry up and start wiping down the tables!"  
  
"And a good morning to you too," Jess mumbled under his breath. As Jess wiped down the tables and made a fresh pot of coffee, he tried to process his thoughts of the last couple days. He would tell Rory eventually, but he just had to wait to hear from her. He didn't want to add more stress to her life, especially if she was on bad terms with her mother after breaking the news. Jess was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Here are the waffles!" Ceasar yelled from the kitchen. Jess looked around for Kirk, but he was no where to be found.  
  
"LUKE! Kirk left!"  
  
"Ah, that bastard him and his lunch order..." Luke continued to ramble under his breath as Jess noticed no one else was in the diner so he decided to sit down and eat the waffles himself.  
  
Luke leaned over the counter as he watched his nephew eat. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with him; no smart ass remarks, no attitude in his actions. Something was wrong. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Jess was startled by his uncle. He was so lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten he was even there. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Bull-shit."  
  
"What?" Jess turned around to his uncle, appalled at what he had just said.  
  
"You heard me, bull-shit. What, you trying to play me for an idiot or something? I wake you up early on a Sunday, I order you around and not one peep from you. What's up?"  
  
Jess tried to just ignore his uncle, but his anger and frustration proceeded to come to the surface of his emotions. "It's nothing you would be interested in. I'm almost certain that you could care less about little ole me. So don't get all lovey-dovey on me Oprah." Jess spat out his last words.  
  
"Jess don't give me that crap! Quit being evasive and just tell me. You're not leaving until you do, so put away the act, let down your guard and just talk." Luke waited another minute or so for his nephew to say something. He gave up. There was no use talking to a wall. He made his way for the stairs, "Call me down when the next rush of people comes."  
  
Jess watched his uncle walk upstairs and he heard the door slam shut to the apartment. "Dammit!," he yelled. Why did he always have to be so stubborn and closed off. Why couldn't he ever just talk to someone. He can't bring himself to talk to his own girlfriend let alone his uncle. Jess threw his utensil ,out of frustration, down on the plate which bounced off and landed on the floor.  
  
"Whoa! Flying forks!"  
  
Jess threw his head around to find Rory walking in and closing the door behind her. "Rory, hey." He didn't know whether to be relieved at her presence or wishing she wasn't there. For one thing she made him happy, he finally had a sane person to be with, but on the other hand he didn't want to talk to her, not yet.  
  
"Was your fork trying to impersonate Superman again?"  
  
Jess managed to put on a smile, he couldn't let Rory see the hurt in his eyes. "Huh, yeah. It's not a very good impression, is it?" He listened to Rory laugh as she shook her head. "So, how did things go with your mom?"  
  
Rory took a seat next to him. "Surprisingly well, actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah she was really cool about it. Called you Bernardo and everything!" Rory smiled widely.  
  
"Bernardo?" Rory laughed and before she could explain Jess cut her off, "You know what, I have a feeling I don't even want to know." Rory laughed again.  
  
"It's a mother/daughter thing."  
  
"Yeah I figured." Jess took her hands in his and softly kissed her knuckles. He looked up to find her piercing blue eyes lovingly staring down at him. Rory pulled free of his grip and ran her hand up his arm and rested it on the back of his neck. They leaned into each other and Rory rested her forehead on his and looked deep into those big brown eyes. Jess slightly tilted his head and softly kissed her lips.  
  
As they returned to resting their foreheads on one another, Jess couldn't pull his gaze away from her eyes. Rory let out a small sigh of joy, "Things are so great right now, if I couldn't feel this damn paper cut on my hand right now, I'd say I was dreaming." She smiled and Jess couldn't help but mimic her beautiful face and smile himself. She made him feel weightless, like he could be or do anything. Despite all his misery, she could still make him smile.  
  
"Yeah things are," Jess let out a soft laugh, "great." He had to stop stalling. He had to tell her. "Ror, can we talk about-"  
  
RING RING  
  
Rory stood up and got her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"  
  
'Geez! I need to talk to her now, who was she talking to anyway?' Jess thought to himself. He couldn't wait any longer and these constant interruptions were frustrating him. He would just have to wait until she got off the phone. He listened to Rory to see who it was to make sure that he wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
"Oh, hey Lane, how's it going?"  
  
'Great' Jess though to himself. It was Lane. He figured it might take a while so he grabbed his book from his pocket and began to read.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jess couldn't keep his concentration on his book. The only thing he could think about was what words he would use and how he would explain things to Rory. She was still chatting away so he had time to put something together. But before he could get lost in his thoughts he momentarily picked up on what Lane was saying, she always was a loud talker.  
  
"So how are things with Jess?" Jess heard his name, he was intrigued with this conversation now. He kept his head down looking at the words on the page, but was intently listening.  
  
Rory turned around to look at Jess who was still seated. He had pulled out a book from his pocket and was reading. "Good, really good," she said with a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Really? That's good to hear."  
  
"Why is that a shock to you?" Rory was confused. She knew that Lane didn't like Jess that much, but why was she so amazed that they were doing great?  
  
Jess couldn't hear a thing and he gave up on listening so he returned to his book as Rory finished up her conversation.  
  
"Well, I just figured that you would have been devastated about him not graduating, you know, since he can't take you to prom if he can't graduate," Lane explained.  
  
Rory felt her heart shatter and collapse within her chest. How had he not told her? Maybe she had heard Lane wrong, "Wait, what did you say?"  
  
"I said that I figured you would have been angry with him for not graduating." Rory stood their in a state of shock and just kept staring at the one she thought she trusted. She had to talk to him before jumping to conclusions. But it had to be true, Lane wouldn't lie. How could he tell Lane before telling her? She forgot she was still on the phone. "Rory? Uh, I have to go. My mom's yelling because my 10 minutes are up. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Rory uttered her words without even paying attention to Lane's words. Rory hung up and just stood their looking at Jess as he tilted his head up.  
  
Jess saw hurt in her eyes and she just kept staring. What in the world was wrong with her? "Rory...? You okay? You look like your ready to throw up or- " Rory interrupted his words.  
  
"Not graduating?" She was so hurt that her words came out as a small whisper.  
  
Although barely audible, her words hit Jess and he gasped, barely able to breath. His muscles tensed and his stomach churned. He scrambled his brain for words, but all didn't seem right. He had no choice though, she needed an explanation. Tears of failure stung the back of his eyes, but he held them back. No more stalling, it was now or never.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love this ending to this chapter!? I really do get a kick out of torturing you guys! LOL Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!....Please. =) Let me know what you think. I was doubting the way I wrote this chapter so let me know if I'm missing anything or just tell me anything you guys want to see happen, maybe I'll take them into consideration. 


	4. The Right Words

A/N: I am extremely sorry for this long gap of time between chapters 3 and 4, but I do appreciate the readers that wait around for the next chapter. I also apologize for it being a little shorter, it's just that school started and things have been a little hectic. I finally got settled into things so I found some free time. Hope you guys like Chapter 4. Oh and thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!!! A special thanks to Arianna555 for calling my writing "so...Gilmore" that's just about the best compliment ever. It's what I was going for! Thank you! This chapter has some serious Rory Jess discussion, that's basically all it is, but I think you will like it. Has a lot of emotion to it. Like I said, this is more drama, not so much romance.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own a thing.  
  
Previously:  
  
Jess saw hurt in her eyes and she just kept staring. What in the world was wrong with her? "Rory...? You okay? You look like your ready to throw up or- " Rory interrupted his words.  
  
"Not graduating?" She was so hurt that her words came out as a small whisper.  
  
Although barely audible, her words hit Jess and he gasped, barely able to breath. His muscles tensed and his stomach churned. He scrambled his brain for words, but all didn't seem right. He had no choice though, she needed an explanation. Tears of failure stung the back of his eyes, but he held them back. No more stalling, it was now or never.  
  
Chapter 4: The Right Words  
  
"JESS! Care to explain yourself? What the hell did Lane mean by not graduating?" Rory was infuriated and was holding herself back from blowing up because she needed to know the truth from him first.  
  
Jess had been sitting there, coming up with nothing to say for several minutes. Nothing seemed right. He couldn't put his emotions into words. They just kept coming up as tears and they were building up in his eyes ready to rush down his cheeks. However, there was no way that Jess could be that open, even in front of Rory.  
  
"Dammit Jess! Why can't you ever just talk! I can't take it anymore, you can never talk to me or tell me what your feeling and I never know what the hell is wrong with you when you walk around sulking. I don't ever know if it's me your mad at or if it's Luke or school. You know, I am here to help you. You just have to talk." Rory waited to see if her words got through to him, but he didn't even look at her. "But I guess that's not going to happen. I'm leaving. Call me or not, whatever. Because you want to know something Jess? I don't care anymore."  
  
And with those hurtful words, Jess watched Rory open the front door to Luke's walk out and shut the door behind her. The slamming was his cue to start letting it all out, no one was around to see. His eyes were flooded with tears which soon soaked his face. So Jess sat there with his head in his hands and thought to himself:  
  
'So that's two people I closed off today. First Luke when he asked me what was wrong and now Rory. I need to stop doing this. I can't push them all way, especially Rory. '  
  
Jess couldn't let Rory slip through his hands like that. He had to admit it to himself that he loved her. There was no doubt about that. The words that came out of her mouth normally wouldn't even penetrate his skin, but from her it was like a bullet breaking the skin and puncturing his heart, breaking it. He quickly wiped the salted water from his face and stood on his feet to confront her and finally open up, something he had never done before, something that he needed to do.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rory couldn't believe her own words. How could she say such harsh words to him? Of course she still cared, she had to care because she loved him. In a way she was just as stubborn as him for not telling him how much she loved him. She was on the verge of tears as she hurriedly tried to make it back home. She was just about to walk past the gazebo. She just had to put on some Coldplay and lay down for a while. That always soothed her. Rory was already starting to relax at the thought, but she immediately tensed when she felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder and stop her in her tracks. She looked down at the grass beneath her feet and nervously spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory didn't dare turn around. She couldn't look into his lying eyes.  
  
"I...I was going to tell you." Jess thought to himself 'Idiot! Was that the best you could come up with!?'  
  
Rory remained silent and folded her arms closing him off. She felt that she wasn't the one that had to talk. He couldn't just say a few words and it be all over with like usual. This time he hurt her deeply. This wasn't a stupid black eye or even Dean. This was him lying to her.  
  
Jess knew that he was the one that had to do the talking. He couldn't blame her, "Listen, I...I failed most of my classes and I'm not graduating. I can't get prom tickets. I'm sorry, I can't take you to prom." Jess fidgeted with the back of his head and then shoved his hands in his pockets still waiting for her response. He watched her let her arms unfold and slowly turn around.  
  
"I can't believe this." Rory shook her head, still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I know Rory, I know you wanted to go to prom, and I feel like shit for not being able to take you."  
  
"No, I can't believe this. As in I can't believe that you think I am that shallow!"  
  
Jess stood there bewildered at what she just said. Could he ever say anything right with this girl? "What?" he said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you really think I am mad because you can't take me to prom? You think I care more about going to some stupid party where people that don't know how to dance prance around like idiots in cheesy prom dresses? Jess, I care about you! I'm upset because you hid this from me, that you couldn't just talk to me and ask for help. And you failing? What the hell is wrong with that school? You are a genius, you read more books than any of those kids will read in a lifetime and-"  
  
"I wasn't going to class. I missed too many days and I can't make them up. That's why I failed." He averted his eyes from hers, he couldn't bare to see the disappointment flood them.  
  
Rory rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. Why would he do something so stupid? "Jess, remember that night I tutored you at Luke's?"  
  
"The night of the car crash, yeah" He wasn't sure what she was leading to.  
  
"And remember what I said to you that night in the car after we got ice cream?"  
  
"No, I tried to erase that night from my memory. It didn't hold many of my shining moments."  
  
"Yeah well that's evident, but what I am getting at is that I said that you could do so much more. And there are still no pom poms." She put on a smile. She didn't want to talk down to him, she wanted to be there for him so she wasn't going to yell at him. She wanted to make him smile. He lifted his head and he had a smirk across his face. "You can do so much more than not graduating high school. I know what your capable of."  
  
"Well I'm glad you have so much faith in me, but your naivety is too cute."  
  
"Don't give me that 'Oh I'm a troubled teen and I wont amount to anything' act. You can if you just get your act together and maybe, if a miracle decides to occur, ask for help. Hey, if the gods are on my side maybe you'll even talk to me about how you feel. "  
  
His smirk faded from his face. Jess had to control himself. She always tried to give him this speech and it angered him every time. He thought she could understand what he was thinking and that he wasn't who she thought he was. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." He spoke in a stern voice hoping she would drop it, but Rory never just dropped anything.  
  
"And there's your famous line-"  
  
"RORY! What the hell do you want from me!" Jess had to let his anger out. He knew it was wrong to yell at Rory. It was like he was watching himself acting like an idiot yet he couldn't stop himself. He proceeded to yell as he gained the attention of the entire town. "I said sorry, I told you about school and the prom yet you're still standing there interrogating me. What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you that I'm a failure and screwed up my life! That I want to leave this hell hole or even possibly just end my life since it's nothing but shit anyway! The only reason I'm still here is because I love you too God damn much! Is that what you want to hear, are you happy with that?" By now, Jess was crying his heart out. He wasn't planning on an answer from her so he brought his hands to his face as he inhaled deeply and turned around. He couldn't feel his legs anymore so he brought himself down on his knees and sat Indian style as he let his hands drop to his lap. Jess looked at his tears that lay in the palm of his hands and realized just how much he had bottled up.  
  
Rory stepped forward and kneeled behind him and whispered in his ear, "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted, you told me how you feel." Still kneeling behind him she placed her arms around his neck and let them hang in front of his chest. Her head rested next to his on his shoulder. She turned her head to the left and kissed his cheek and then wiped away the slowly falling tears.  
  
Jess was blown away by the angel that was kneeled behind him. He had never felt what it was like to have someone love him, but he was pretty sure this was the feeling. He lifted his hands from his lap and grabbed onto both her hands. Jess brought both of them to his lips and kissed them. He knew that now he could never leave her. He had wanted to run and start a different life somewhere faraway, but there was no need to leave. The next chapter to his life was right here with Rory.  
  
Rory slowly pulled away and stood up. She walked in front of him and held out her hand to help him up. In a way she wasn't just helping him up from the floor but helping him out of the hole he had been sitting in for the past few months. The one he had dug himself into and closed himself off from the world in.  
  
He stood up and looked into his life saver's eyes. He cupped her cheeks and traced her jaw line with his thumb. Jess tilted his head slightly and kissed her supple lips and pulled her in closer. He pulled his lips away from hers, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you." Those two words sounded so simple to him, but it was the only thing he could tell her. There was no other way to put it.  
  
Rory loosened from his embrace and stepped back, her arms still resting on his shoulders, "You're welcome and if you haven't figured it out by now, I love you too." The sound of his small chuckle filled Rory's heart with pure bliss. "So how about some coffee?"  
  
Jess laughed, she never forgot about her coffee, "Aww..I love my little caffeine addict."  
  
"Damn straight." The both of them laughed and as soon as they realized that the whole town was still watching and they noticed Miss. Patty was making her way to them, they started walking as fast as they could to Luke's. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do, just not now. The both of them just wanted the day to themselves. Rory wanted to enjoy the fact that she was the only one he could open up to and Jess wanted time to take on this new feeling called love.  
  
A/N: So, good or bad? Please review! This is, I think, the most important chapter yet and I need to know whether it was done correctly. I have several I ideas up in the air of what comes up next, but I am still thinking about it. So if anyone has anything, and I mean ANYTHING, on their mind about what they would like to see happen, please don't be shy! It will definitely bring the next chapter a lot quicker. I welcome anyone that would like to help me out because I'm a little unsure. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Everything is Perfect

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I got some GREAT response for the last chapter and I am happy! And wow it's been a long time since my last chapter...woops! You might not know, but reviews like that really help so keep up the awesome reviews guys. Thank you! Ok so this is the last chapter before I skip ahead to graduation time, and yes I know it took a long time for this chapter, but I thank the people that stay with me and still read it. =) ENJOY! Here is chapter 5...  
  
Chapter 5: Everything is Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: Like always, don't own a thing, including the book I mention. Or the movie...  
  
Previously:  
  
He pulled his lips away from hers, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you." Those two words sounded so simple to him, but it was the only thing he could tell her. There was no other way to put it.  
  
Rory loosened from his embrace and stepped back, her arms still resting on his shoulders, "You're welcome and if you haven't figured it out by now, I love you too." The sound of his small chuckle filled Rory's heart with pure bliss. "So how about some coffee?"  
  
Jess laughed, she never forgot about her coffee, "Aww..I love my little caffeine addict."  
  
"Damn straight." The both of them laughed and as soon as they realized that the whole town was still watching and they noticed Miss. Patty was making her way to them, they started walking as fast as they could to Luke's. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do, just not now. The both of them just wanted the day to themselves. Rory wanted to enjoy the fact that she was the only one he could open up to and Jess wanted time to take on this new feeling called love.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Paris you can't be serious!" Rory followed Paris down the halls of Chilton trying to get her to cancel the meeting for the Franklin.  
  
"Gilmore, having deja vu 'cause I sure as hell am. We have this argument every single time!"  
  
"So why do you always make meetings on Fridays! You would think you would get it by now, but no. I don't know if you realize this, but I have a life Paris." "It's the last-,"  
  
"Franklin of the year, yes, this I know! But c'mon, I have plans. Pleeeeaaaase...."  
  
"Fine, but you will make-up for missing today."  
  
"YES!" Rory was relieved. She had promised Jess she would see him after she got out of school and he got off of work. It was the last chance she had to han with him before finals the next week. She was spending the afternoon with him before going to her grandmother's. "Thank you master!"  
  
"Your welcome, and please refrain from calling me that..."  
  
"Haha, woops! I thought you would get a kick out of it, secretly I think you enjoy it."  
  
"Bye Gilmore!....how the hell did I ever start associating myself with her" Paris walked off mumbling under her breath as always, as Rory made her way to the bus stop.  
  
************************************  
  
Rory got comfy in her bus-seat, happy she got out of the Franklin meeting. She kept herself busy and read the novel of her week, "The Lake of Dead Languages" by Carol Goodman. The book was an addiction and the bus was her only time to read it since her mom thought it was sick she was so attached to it.  
  
Ten minutes into the drive home Rory took out her book. Her stomach was acting up again for the 3rd time today, but she figured she was just getting butterflies for seeing Jess. They hadn't had proper time together since...since the party. She hadn't realized that it had only been 6 days since her and Jess- blahhhhhhhh.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" The lady next to her shrieked as Rory vomited all over her. "Ugh sick lady!"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Rory was thankful that the bus took a screeching halt at her stop. She grabbed her things and ran down the isle of the bus with the rosiest, embarrassed cheeks. "Sorry again!" She was so frazzled that she missed the curb while stepping out the bus, but luckily she landed in his familiar, pleasant touch.  
  
"WHOA! You might wanna take it easy on those steps, not as easy as they look." Rory looked up and saw his famous smirk and it calmed her still upset stomach.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that. You wont believe it but I just threw up on a lady on the bus and I was kinda shocked of my sudden regurgitating and-"  
  
"What a pretty picture you're painting for me Ror, but why don't you stop talking and just drink some water before I 'regurgitate' on you. So what happened, tacos didn't sit too well?"  
  
"Ugh can we please stop talking about this! I don't know what happened with me. It was a very out-of the-blue type of event."  
  
"Huh, strange." Jess put his arm around Rory and they made their way to the diner for a cup of coffee before leaving to the movie theaters.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jess and Rory were laughing as they walked over to the theater. They were going to see "Chasing Liberty" despite Jess's begging and pleading not to.  
  
They had arrived kinda early so Rory decided to tell her Jess her big news.  
  
"Wanna know something really cool?" Rory asked with an excited expression.  
  
"Does it matter whether I want it or not? You know you'll tell me anyway."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Ok ok ok. Yes, please tell me the oh so awesome news that is obviously been turning and tossing inside you all day waiting to come out!"  
  
"Enough with the sarcasm, come on I'm serious." Rory said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, but she fought it not giving into his jokes. This was important to her.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry," he tilted his head and brushed his lips passed hers in a gentle kiss, "go on."  
  
"Ok, so today the source of all my stress, -"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Yeah, came up to me and told me that I had made valedictorian! Of course I ignored the remaining part of the sentence, the part that stated that she hoped that I take in consideration the hundreds of hundreds of people that will be watching me while I'm making my speech because that if I messed up even the slightest bit I will be recalled on as "THE GIRL THAT SCREWED UP THE MOST IMPORTANT SPEECH OF HER LIFE" and blah blah blah..."  
  
"Yeah of course. The statement she says in hope that you'll crack and give her the position."  
  
"Exactly. It's so over done."  
  
"Tell me about it. Well Rory as Brady Bunch-like as this is going to sound, it fits. I really am proud of you, not that it was much of a surprise, but you have prospered over the years."  
  
"Ah! I'm so psyched!" Rory continued to express her joy.  
  
Jess laughed as he watched the child-like side of Rory that he adored so much jump and shriek in happiness. This girl never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"Shhhhhh! The movies starting," a lady sitting behind Rory shushed her. Rory turned around to find a familiar face.  
  
"Oh sorry Babbette."  
  
"Oh it's alright doll, oh and don't mind me, feel comfortable to do your kissing or making-out, whatever you kids call it. No words to the mom from me, you have my word!" Babbette giggled as she sat back into her chair as Rory, a little embarrassed, made herself comfortable in Jess's arms with her head resting on his chest.  
  
******************************  
  
Rory yawned as she tossed the house keys onto the kitchen table, took off her jacket and thought about how fun that night was, a cute movie. How the hell she even followed the plot while making-out with Jess the entire time was beyond her comprehension. "Mommy dearest! I'm home!"  
  
"Ooo! Yay Ror, your home. I got you something today!" Lorelei walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Rory.  
  
"Really? Wow and it's not even my birthday"  
  
"Yeah I know, that's why you love me." Rory let out a laugh.  
  
"Ok so what is it?" Lorelei through a small rectangular object in front of Rory and she lifted up the flap to see what it was.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Birth control pills?"  
  
"I know don't you just love me!? I was going to keep the prescription for my self but I thought 'I'm probably not going to be putting them to use anytime soon' and then I thought and then I thought about you and Jess and thought it would be perfect!"  
  
"Oh jeez, why don't you just throw some condoms in there while you're at it." Rory couldn't help but blush, but she smirked at the thought of how much her mom was getting a kick out of the red in her cheeks.  
  
"You know I was going to but condoms make the experience much less-"  
  
"Stop right there, no more out of you." Lorelai let out the loudest laugh Rory thought she'd ever heard come out of her.  
  
"In all seriousness though, you should take those," Lorelai said while trying to control her urge to laugh again.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about it and your right, sure I would have preferred some new jeans as a gift but....these will do" Rory got up to leave.  
  
"Hey wait missy I'm not done with you. I talked to Miss Patty today and I know you're thinking since when to I have actual conversations with Miss Patty, but she told me some very interesting things. But I thought to myself I better run it by you to make sure it was true. So did Jess actually cry?"  
  
Rory couldn't believe it took a whole week for her mom to find out about the whole drama that her and Jess had in the middle of town. "Oh...well we got into an argument at the diner and it progressed into him chasing me out into the middle of the town. He was just bottling things up and he finally exploded but I can't go into detail."  
  
"No problem" Lorelai felt unsatisfied with what she got but had to respect her daughter's wishes.  
  
"Oh and he did cry and the girl he loves got to wipe the tears away." Rory said in a cocky yet playful tone.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yep." Rory smiled.  
  
"Awww...honey! That's just nauseating." Lorelai said keeping in her sweet tone.  
  
Rory laughed and said goodnight.  
  
Rory made her way to her room and plopped down on her bed. She gazed aimlessly at the ceiling and thought how great things were; graduation is only two weeks away, she loves Jess, and she has the best mom in the universe. Her mind trailed back to thoughts of Jess. An overwhelming feeling urged through her body as she thought about him and she kept thinking it was too bad he wasn't laying right next to her in her bed. It was a week since they'd slept together and she needed to be reminded of how his body felt up against hers. This was the first time Rory had actually laid awake just thinking about how bad she wanted Jess right at that moment. She smiled and let out a sigh of frustration, look at what he was doing to her!  
  
"Damn him," Rory let out a small laugh and then fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know you are going to kill me right now because you have waited so long for a pretty dull chapter but I had to put this one in. It's the chapter that's just tying things together. If you're doubting this story just stick around for one more because the next chapter is big and exciting, I promise. The more reviews I get the quicker it'll come. =) 


End file.
